Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to radar systems, and more specifically relate to detection of interference in a frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar system.
Description of the Related Art
Multiple radars operating simultaneously in a limited region have the potential to interfere with each other. This simultaneous operation can cause degradation in signal-to-noise ratio, potentially masking small objects, as well as cause ghost objects to appear. For frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar systems, this interference typically manifests itself over a short window of time within a chirp, and it is desirable to know when the interference occurs so that mitigation and/or avoidance techniques can be applied.
Current radar systems identify interference by measuring the variation of the power in the signal band during a chirp. While such systems measure the interference directly as it is happening, the measurements are corrupted by the presence of reflected signals also present in the signal band due to the desired operation of the radar.